Tanaka Reina
れいな |image = TanakaReina-ReStart.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |caption = Tanaka Reina promoting "Яe:Start" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-pop, rock |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2003-present ( years) |agency = (2003-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-) |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |group = LoVendoЯ |mcolor = |group1 = Morning Musume |mcolor1 = |generation1 = 6th Generation |join1 = January 19, 2003 |graduate1 = May 21, 2013 |debutsingle1 = Shabondama |lastsingle1 = Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai |acts = Morning Musume, LoVendoЯ, Aa!, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, High-King, H.P. All Stars, Elegies, Mobekimasu |blog = |sig = tanakaauto123534.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tanaka's Autograph }} Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; real name: 田中麗奈) is a Japanese pop-rock singer. She is one of the vocalists in the band LoVendoЯ and a former sixth generation member of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena whose name is the same in kanji. On November 18, 2012, it was announced that Tanaka would graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of Morning Musume's 2013 spring concert tour in order to focus on her newly formed band, LoVendoЯ. She officially graduated on May 21, 2013 at Nippon Budokan. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tanaka Reina was born on November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka, Japan. 2002 Tanaka Reina auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume's 5th generation in 2001 and passed, but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002—now old enough to audition—for a position in the 6th generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the 6th generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation up to that point, with 15 members in total. 2003 In July, she provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single "Shabondama", making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit named Aa! alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The group released their first and only single, "FIRST KISS", in October."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」は平均１１歳". Sanspo.com. 2003.09.12."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」". Sports Hochi. 2003-09-11. The group later disbanded, but occasionally reunited to perform live, though Tanaka was no longer a member of the band. 2004 Tanaka was featured in two solo versions of "Memory Seishun no Hikari" on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6kan, in December. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 2005 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups, as a member of Elegies. They contributed the song "Inshouha no Renoir You ni" to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008 On March 28, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6."TVO『おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆』番組サイトオープン" (in Japanese). Saishin Anime Jouhou. 2008.03.28. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical, Cinderella the Musical. The group released one single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)". 2010 It was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main and title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 9 and aired a total of 12 episodes. Tanaka opened her first blog with the title "Tanaka Reina no OtsukaReina". In November, Tanaka, Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri were involved in a racism scandal. Photos of the three stretching their eyes trying to "look like a Korean person" were posted to Tanaka's blog. All three later apologized. 2011 Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, the 9th generation members, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. On December 23, Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 to June 12. It was announced Tanaka would be the center in a new band with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists began on June 17 and continued for 4 consecutive weeks. On November 18, the winners of Tanaka's band member audition were revealed to be , , and . On the same day, it was announced that Tanaka Reina would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. Tanaka would graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 spring concert tour, where she would conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. On November 30, it was announced that Tanaka would be joining the M-line club in June 2013. 2013 On January 19, both Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi officially reached 10 full years in Morning Musume. On January 23, the day their single, "Help me!!", was released, it was revealed her graduation date would be May 21 at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo. On February 3, the name of her new rock band was revealed to be LoVendoЯ. In February, she revealed in a blog post that she had been diagnosed with a duodenal ulcer and esophagitis. She would be taking medicine to cure herself rather than receiving surgery. Due to her illness, she missed several events. On March 23, she experienced painful ringing in her ears and had to leave an event, and on March 24, she missed a concert and LoVendoЯ had to perform without her as a result. On May 21, Tanaka graduated from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. During the concert she appointed Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the groups sub-leaders. On May 22, CD&DL Data magazine released a compilation book of Tanaka's Tanakamesen magazine series that contained all 73 volumes, from 2006 to 2013. On June 29, Tanaka's joint radio show, Tanaka Time ended due to Time Machine 3go leaving . It was then announced that LoVendoЯ would have their own radio show, titled LoVendoЯ no Rabu On!, which began airing on July 6. On July 27 and 28, Tanaka, along with her fellow LoVendoЯ members, performed at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. This marks the second time Tanaka had visited mainland United States for group activities. On August 2, Tanaka announced that she would appear on Nishikawa Takanori's (T.M.REVOLUTION) Nico Nama show on August 15. On September 20, it was announced that Tanaka would hold a solo event to celebrate her birthday at the TOKYO FM HALL on November 11. 2015 On November 23, it was announced that Tanaka would be starring as the heroine Yuki Miaka in the first musical adaptation of the shoujo manga Fushigi Yuugi, titled Fushigi Yuugi ~Shu no Shou~, from April 8 to 17, 2016."『ふしぎ遊戯』初のミュージカル化 “原作ファン”田中れいなが主演" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2015-11-23. 2017 On March 4, it was announced that Tanaka would be the lead actress in the musical Aku no Musume from June 4 to 11."元モー娘。田中れいな、鏡音リン・レンの「悪ノ娘」で「さあ、跪きなさい」" (in Japanese). The Television. 2017-03-04."田中れいな、悪ノ娘になります。" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2017-03-04. It is based on the 2008 song made using Vocaloid characters Kagamine Rin and Len, which later expanded into a series and was adapted into other forms of media, such as novels and other theater productions. On March 30, Tanaka began a web show on SHOWROOM, titled Moto Morning Musume Tanaka Reina no "Reina no Jiyuu Jikan♡", which would broadcast every Thursday at 21:00."田中れいな SHOWROOM配信決定！" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ. 2017-03-27."showroom URL" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2017-03-30. were her first guests on the show.https://twitter.com/SHOWROOM_jp/status/847462738909581313 On September 14, she and Michishige Sayumi were surprise guests at the Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~."モー娘。20周年公演でファンのリクエスト曲披露、道重さゆみ＆田中れいなも駆け付ける" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-09-14. They performed "Ookii Hitomi" together and "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" with Morning Musume '17. On November 11, she celebrated her 28th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 6 ~28sai♡Kyou Made Arigato. Kore Kara mo Yoroshiku ne!~, which had two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On November 21, Tanaka made a surprise appearance alongside Takahashi Ai and Michishige Sayumi during the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ at Nippon Budokan. The three of them performed "Shabondama" and "Resonant Blue" with all of the current members."【ライブレポート】モーニング娘。'17、20周年武道館に辻＆高橋＆道重＆田中らOGが出演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-21. On November 24, Tanaka appeared at a press conference for the game Nobunaga no Yobou・Taishi (or Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi), for which she voices the character Oichi."信長の野望･大志 舞台決定!!!" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2017-11-24."信長の野望・大志：来年5月に初の2.5次元舞台　お市役は田中れいな　彦摩呂は今井宗久" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2017-11-24. Personal Life Family= She has a brother who is seven years younger."Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina goes on a date". Tokyohive. 2011.01.30. |-|Education= When Tanaka joined Morning Musume in January 2003, she was near the end of her first year as a middle school student. She dropped out of high school in order to focus on her idol career. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tanaka Reina has acquired: *'Junjun:' Tanaka gets along best with former Morning Musume member Junjun. *'Michishige Sayumi:' Tanaka became close friends with former Morning Musume member Michishige Sayumi since JunJun's graduation. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tanaka Reina: *'Reina' (れいな): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Reinya' (れいにゃ): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans, and also Niigaki Risa and Abe Natsumi in the past. *'Tanakacchi' (田中っち): Used by fans. *'Tanasatan' (たなさたん): A nickname for Tanaka Reina originated and only used by Sato Masaki. Originally it was just a slip of the tongue which made Sato to say Tanasa-tan instead of Tanaka-san, but Tanaka loves it because she found it cool sounding like Sailor Saturn of Sailor Moon. *'07 (Rei-Na)': Nickname for Tanaka Reina, compounded of 0 (Rei) and 7 (nana). Profile Stats= *'Birth Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中麗奈) *'Stage Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *'Nicknames:' Tanakacchi (田中っち) , 07 (Rei-Na), Reina (れいな), Reinya (れいにゃ) , Tanasatan (たなさたん) , Souchou (総長), Kodomocchi (こどもっち), Reirei (れいれい) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type' O *'Height:' 152.5 cm (5'0") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume member **2013-05-21: Graduated *' Status:' **2003-01-19: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013: Transferred to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从*´ ヮ｀） *'Former Morning Musume Color:' **'Light Blue' (2003-2013) *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' **'Orange' (2003-2004) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–2013) **Aa! (2003) **High-King (2008) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2013) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2013) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Elegies (2005) *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) **LoVendoR (2013–) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Observing people, texting, recording TV shows *'Special Skills:' Can play without sleep *'Motto:' Treat others how you want to be treated! *'Favorite Words:' Aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; Ah, hey!!), Ee!? (え～！？; Whaat!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; good work) *'Favorite English Word:' "Station" *'Favorite Food:' Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate, fried chicken, french fries, raw spring rolls *'Disliked Food:' Green bell peppers, natto *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, red, pink, black, white *'Favorite Flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite Morning Musume Singer:' Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' Shabondama, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, I WISH, Koi no Dance Site *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI, "Kitakaze to Taiyou" by YeLLOW Generation, "Gara Gara Hebi ga Yatte Kuru" by TUNNELS *'Current Favorite Song:' Kokuhaku, "Motokare Korosu" by GOLDEN BOMBER, "Dokugumo Onna (Moe-Moe Hen)" by GOLDEN BOMBER *'Memorable Music Videos:' Rock no Teigi, C\C (Cinderella\Complex), Inshouha Renoir no You ni, Brainstorming, Ame Agari no Yozora ni Discography :See Also: List:Tanaka Reina Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.02.16 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.02.16 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.03.02 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.03.02 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo Songs *2004.12.04 Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光) (Morning Musume cover) *2006.12.13 Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G (キラキラ冬のシャイニーG) *2009.07.15 Heya to Y shirts to Watashi (部屋とYシャツと私) (Hiramatsu Eri cover) *2010.12.01 Ai no Honoo (愛の炎) *2012.09.12 Namida Hitoshizuku (涙一滴) *2013.04.17 Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義) Solo DVDs *2007.02.14 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD (アロハロ！田中れいな DVD) *2008.10.29 Real Challenge!! *2011.03.13 attracted (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.03.26 Morning Days Happy Holiday Tanaka Reina Fanclub Tour in Fukuoka (Morning Days Happy Holiday 誕生日記念～田中れいな ファンクラブツアー in 福岡) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.28 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event ~OtsukaReina Kai Minna Shuugou Seyo!~ (田中れいな バースデーイベント ～おつかれいな会。みんな集合せよ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.16 Morning Musume Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。田中れいな卒業メモリアル) (DVD Magazine) *2013.09.26 Tanaka Reina Fanclub Tour in Aichi (田中れいな ファンクラブツアー in 愛知) (Fanclub DVD) *2014.03.27 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event ~OtsukaReina Kai 2 ~Minna Hisashiburi~!~ (田中れいなバースデーイベントおつかれいな会2～みんな久しぶり～！～) (Fanclub DVD) *2014.12.25 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 3 ~Love Love♡HAPPY NIGHT~ (田中れいなバースデーイベント　おつかれいな会3～らぶらぶ♡HAPPY NIGHT～) *2015.07.27 Tanaka Reina Fanclub Event ~Reina no Jiyuu Jikan~ (田中れいなFCイベント　〜れーなの自由時間〜) *2016.2 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 4 ~26sai ni Nacchatta yo!!~ (田中れいなバースデーイベント おつかれいな会4〜26歳になっちゃったよ！！〜) *2017.02 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 5 ~27sai kaaaa.~ (田中れいなバースデーイベント　おつかれいな会5〜27さいかぁっっ。～ ) Publications :See Also: List:Tanaka Reina Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2004.11.11 Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) #2005.10.15 Reina (れいな) #2006.05.10 Shoujo R (少女Ｒ) #2007.02.01 Alo-Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshuu (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集) #2007.09.27 GIRL #2008.02.27 Re: #2008.10.25 Very Reina #2012.05.09 Kira☆Kira (きら☆きら) #2013.05.22 Tanakamesen (タナカめせん) (Comic Compilation Book) Digital Photobooks *2007.01.23 Alo-Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshuu -Pretty Hen- (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集 -Pretty編-) *2011.11.18 [[Reina Tanaka Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Reina version) *2012.06.01 Kira☆Kira -PINK- (きら☆きら -PINK-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -WHITE- (きら☆きら -WHITE-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -BLUE- (きら☆きら -BLUE-) *2012.12.21 [[Tanaka Reina Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Reina version) Works Movies *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) (as Hojo Yoshie) *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Vampire Stories (ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ) TV Programs *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010–2011 Uta no Rakuen (歌の楽園) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Machida Nina) Web Drama *2006 Ojigi 30do (おじぎ30度) (as Kuroda Reina) Anime *2008–2009 Onegai My Melody Kirara☆ (おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆) (as Kirara) *2010 Kaito Reinya (怪盗レーニャ) (as Kaito Reinya) Video Games *2017 Nobunaga no Yobou・Taishi (信長の野望・大志; ''Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi) (as Oichi) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Riziere) *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Joy) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (as Kuroda Reina) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Kusakabe Rui) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Osamu Tezuka) *2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2016 Fushigi Yuugi ~Ake no Shou~ (ふしぎ遊戯～朱ノ章～) (as Miaka Yuki) *2017 Aku no Musume (悪ノ娘) (as Princess Riliane) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station *2013–2014 UF LICKS *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2016–2017 Upcoming *2017– Moto Morning Musume Tanaka Reina no "Reena no Jiyuu Jikan♡" (元モーニング娘。田中れいなの「れーなの自由時間♡」) Radio *2007–2010 FIVE STARS *2012–2013 Reina Time (れいなたいむ) *2013– LoVendoЯ no Rabu on (LoVendoЯの『らぶおん』; LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) Rankings *She ranked #35 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artists would you have as your lover?" poll. *She ranked #51 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She ranked #14 in CDTV's 2007 "Which artist would you have as your lover?" poll. *She was voted 4th favorite member in the 2007 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She ranked #11 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a lover?" poll. *She ranked #20 in CDTV's August 2008 "Which artists would you have as a lover?" poll. *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2008 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She ranked #5 in CDTV's 2009 "Which artist do you want as your lover?" poll. *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2009 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked #5 in CDTV's 2010 "Which artists do you want as your sweetheart?" poll. *She ranked at #21 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #30 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #36 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. * She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. * Tsunku has said that Tanaka is the closest to being a perfect Idol. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She was known as one of the most fashionable members in Morning Musume. * Around the time of her debut, Purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and posted to the web). * Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi." * When asked what part of her makeup she is most particular about, she said that it was her eyelashes. * Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. * In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki, but she explained further that she just wants to become like her. *In a 2008 episode of Music Fighter, she claimed that she hoped to become Morning Musume's leader. *She, along with former Taiyou to Ciscomoon member Kominato Miwa and the Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina, are the only three Hello! Project members to come from Kyushu. *When she was younger, she performed Minimoni's "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" with a group of friends in a school talent show. *She stated that "Shabondama" is the song that gives her energy in concerts and "NATURE IS GOOD!" is the most suitable song for herself. *There is a music video of Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka performing their audition song, Do it! Now. *These are her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members: **Takahashi Ai: Serious. **Niigaki Risa: Secure. **Kamei Eri: Soft. **Michishige Sayumi: Cutesy. **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chan. **Mitsui Aika: Cheerful. **Junjun: She talks fast. **Linlin: She's like a Japanese doll. *These are the other members' opinions on Tanaka's character: **Takahashi: Hardworking. **Niigaki: Ike Ike girl (does what she wants). **Kamei: Fastidious about everything. **Michishige: Pure. **Kusumi: Knowledgeable. **Mitsui: Osshaa!!!! **Junjun: Wants/loves to win. **Linlin: Aesthetic. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Prime Ministers. *She said that if she could become a Hello! Project member, she would be Kumai Yurina because she would like to "watch everyone from a higher line of sight." *She worked most with Hello! Project Kids. *It was admitted that she and the 6th generation members were problem children. *After Mitsui Aika's graduation, Tanaka was the only member of Morning Musume to have an Ameba Blog until the 9th generation opened an account. *Sato Masaki likes to call her "Tanasatan." *She was the first member of Morning Musume who auditioned twice and passed the second time. Kudo Haruka was the second and Haga Akane was the third. *She said the most embarrassing moment in her life was when she was out shopping and talked to a stranger for a long period of time thinking it was her mother. *There was a rumor about her dating the Visual Kei artist Miyavi, but the press dropped the issue when ''Miyavi ''announced his marriage. *She stated that she is very glad that Oda Sakura was added to Morning Musume. Her comment was "Finally someone was added that has very strong singing capabilities." *Reina stated that she usually hates when "little kids" cling to her, but she doesn't care when Sato Masaki clings to her. She considers Masaki to be a little sister and has a strong sisterly bond with her. *She and Oda Sakura both say "station" is their favorite English word. *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago and Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~(No Solo Line for All Member) are the only Morning Musume singles where she doesn't have any solo lines. *Says that she doesn't work well under pressure. *According to fans she (and Michishige Sayumi) have been in 600 concerts. *Doesn't like sleeping in places other than home. *Her phone rang in an interview with a Korean reporter. Her ringtone at that time was 'Shine' by Tohoshinki. *Said that if she could get one wish granted she would like to have the power to control time so she could fast forward when doing things that aren’t fun or stop time when she wants to stop it. * On her blog she admitted to worrying about her younger brother's sex life. *During her time in Morning Musume, among the 9ki,10ki, and 11ki members, she got along best with Sato Masaki and Sayashi Riho. See Also *Gallery:Tanaka Reina *List:Tanaka Reina Discography Featured In *List:Tanaka Reina Publications Featured In *List:Tanaka Reina Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Tanaka Family Tree References External Links *LoVendoЯ Profile *Official Blog: Tanaka Reina no OtsukaReina (田中れいなのおつかれいなー) | Translations *LoVendoЯ Official Blog (Tag: Tanaka Reina) *Instagram *WEAR *SHOWROOM Channel *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 田中れいな | English: Reina Tanaka cs:Tanaka Reina es:Tanaka Reina fr:Tanaka Reina it:Tanaka Reina Category:Tanaka Reina Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Aa! Category:High-King Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1989 Births Category:2003 Additions Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood Type O Category:Unit Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:2013 Departures Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:LoVendoR Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Orange Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:M-line Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader Category:Scorpio Category:Staff members